1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fasteners and, particularly, to a fastener which can be manually operated.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of a fastener to allow two separate articles to be operatively engaged is known. An auxiliary tool such as screwdriver is usually used to fasten/loosen a fastener. When there is no screwdriver at hand, a user may not be able to operate the fastener.
Therefore, what is needed is a fastener which can be manually operated to overcome the described shortcoming.